second chances
by guardianranger
Summary: Tristan, Alexis and Alexa have no knowledge of their past lives, have new challenges awaiting them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's been over 2 months since the deaths of Tristan Hanson, Alexis Scott and Lexa Waters.

Almost everyone was taking it very hard.

Lauren Shiba came back after learning she had a niece-who well died.

Mike wasn't the same without his sister, had tell their parents about Lexa dying. Finding some things out about his parents weren't the same anymore.

(Flashback) with Mike parents.

Emily came with him for support.

"Mike, what are you doing home?"asked Lena Waters putting make-up on her face.

"Son,Who is this girl?"asked Cameron Waters drinking coffee.

"Emily, a friend of Mike. We came to tell you some bad news"answered Emily.

"Don't tell me you gotten kicked out of school"answered Lena.

"No! We came to tell you that Lexa is dead"answered Emily.

"Good"answered Lena.

Mike stands up quickly. "How could you say that about Lexa she was your daughter who was killed in an accident"answered Mike.

Lena angrily glares at her son. "Lexa was nothing but trouble since the day she was brought to us"answered Lena.

"Wait a minute Lexa isn't your daughter?"asked Emily.

"No, I never wanted a daughter to begin with"answered Lena storming out of the kitchen.

"Dad, is that true?"asked Mike.

Cameron Waters sighs to himself. "Lexa is your cousin, my half brother died with his girlfriend-left us with Lexa. I'm sorry had to find out this way"answered Cameron Waters.

(End of Flashback)

Carmen Scott walks home from school one day, spotted a new house on a private beach. Decided to see who had moved into the house.

(Summers-Potters) home

Lukas Summers-age 19 years old, Lee Summers, Liam Summers and Cory Potters know about the 3 kids they took in have no knowledge of their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

English teacher at angel grove high school, announced there were transfer students.

"Class please welcome Tristan Potters, Alexa Summers and Alexis Summers to our English class"answered Ms. Smith.

Lance Cranston froze in what he was doing at his computer screen.

He couldn't believe he's seeing his friends alive all this time.

6 hrs later

"Lance, Is something wrong?"asked Meghan Johnson.

"Do we need to tell our parents?"asked Carmen Scott

Lance looks at his two best friends. "I saw them in my English class"exclaimed Lance.

"Saw who?"asked Meghan.

"I saw Alexis, Lexa and Tristan they are alive"answered Lance.

Carmen sits down on a chair, shakes her head. "I saw them die in the hospital"answered Carmen.

2 weeks later

Jason, Jayden, Mike, Emily, Antonio, Lance and Carmen came to the house.

Alexis ends up opening the door to them. "May I help you?"asked Alexis.

"You can tell us what in the world you been for the past 2 months"exclaimed Mike.

"Alexis, whose at the door?"shouted a voice.

"Lukas, Just some people-might need to come here"shouted Alexis.

Lukas Summers comes racing from the patio-looks at the group. "Is something wrong?"asked Lukas.

"Buddy! You can explain why the hell my sister is here living at the house"answered Mike angrily.

Lee Summers shows up out nowhere. "Dude, what are you talking about?"asked Lee.

Mike Waters points towards Lexa who had come from the patio.

"We watch them die in the hospital"answered Lance.

"Watch who die?"asked Lukas.

"Lexa Waters my sister"answered Mike.

"My cousin"answered Carmen.

"My daughter"answered Jayden.

Liam Summers comes walking from the basement, groans. "We might has well tell them everything guys"answered Liam.

4 days ago.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

After 2 weeks finding out that Alexis, Tristan and Alison Lexa have no memories of their formal life.

Some of the formal rangers-especially Jayden wasn't quite happy with the news.

Jayden slammed his fist through the wall-at the Shiba headquarters.

Antonio, Lauren and Mentor Ji came racing into his bedroom.

"Jayden! Your fist is bleeding"answered Mentor Ji.

The others came racing into the room.

"What happen?"asked Mia.

"Nothing"answered Jayden.

"really! Have to face it Jayden, Lexa doesn't even remember who we are"answered Mike.

Jayden glares at the green samurai ranger.

"I'm going over there to demand my daughter back"shouted Jayden angrily.

Lauren and Antonio raced after Jayden in a flash of lightening.

Mike follows shortly.

Cory Potter had answered the door, sees the samurai rangers standing there. "Hello! How may I help you rookies out?"asked Cory Potter.

"I want my daughter back"answered Jayden Shiba.

"Where are the girls?"asked Lauren Shiba.

"Lexa and Alexis aren't here right now"answered Dustin Brookes coming out of nowhere.

"How did you get here?"asked Mike.

"Tristan is my godson, informed me to come here"answered Dustin.

"Where are the kids?"answered Lauren.

"They aren't here for the moment"answered Cory Potter.

"Mr. Potter you have 1 day to deliver my daughter back to the Shiba Headquarters in Paramora City"answered Jayden.

Cory Potter gives Jayden a strange look. "Sorry! I'm not the one whose has custody of Alexis"answered Cory.

3 days later

Alexis was sitting with Cory Potter, Liam, Lee and Lukas Summers.

"What are we going to do?"asked Alexis.

"Alexis! You will always have a home with us"answered Lee.

Alexis nods her head-looks out of the window.

"We will always be here if you need us"answered Lukas.

"I want to remember my old memories, but can't"answered Alexis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tristan went to visit the ninja storm rangers for the past several days, not knowing the out come for his sisters who have no memories of the past.

Carmen Scott and Alison Ford were visiting Alexa and Alexis at the house they were staying in.

"You must have some memories of us?"asked Alison.

Alexa drinking a smoothie in her hands.

Alexis has been staring out of the window.

"Sorry, who are you girls?"asked Alexa.

"Alison Ford-daughter to Kira Ford of the Dino Thunder Ranger Team"answered Alison.

"Carmen Scott-daughter to Jason Scott the first ranger team"answered Carmen.

Cory Potter and Lukas Summers were in the back of the house in case something went wrong.

Two of them were talking with each other.

Cory Potter tells Lukas some things. "What are we gonna do? Jayden Shiba was demanding that his daughter come to Paramora City"answered Cory.

"That's gonna be hard since neither girls have memories of their pasts, at least Tristan is getting better each day"answered Lukas.

"We are lucky that Liam went with Tristan as backup in case something goes wrong"answered Cory drinking some coffee.

(Jayden wasn't doing any good right now)

Antonio sees his best friend sitting on the steps of the house, goes over. "Jayden how long have you been out here?"asked Antonio.

Jayden turns towards Antonio. "I can't lose Alexis, why her mother never told me"answered Jayden.

"We don't know why Lavender never told us to begin with"answered Emily walking outside.

Jayden takes a sip of juice. "I don't want to take Alexis away from her new home, she has no memories"answered Jayden.

"We just have to be patient"answered Emily.

(Angel Grove)

Alexa went to take a nap

Alexis was holding a puzzle in bag, she walks over to Cory and Lukas who were busy making a late snack for the girls.

"Alexis, is there something you want?"asked Cory peering up from making a snack.

"I want to get to know the red samurai ranger"answered Alexis.

Cory and Lukas shared a look with each other.

"Alexis is that what you want?"asked Cory.

"I want him to tell me about my mom"answered Alexis.

3 hrs later

Jayden, Emily and Antonio ended up at the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

Jayden, Antonio and Emily showed up at the house where Tristan, Lexa and Alexis have been staying at for several months now.

"Alexis, Do you remember who we are?"asked Emily.

Lukas had stayed inside the house, while his adopted sister was outside sitting on the porch.

"What can you tell me about my mother Lavender?"asked Alexis.

Antonio Garcia rubs his hand on Jayden's shoulders for support.

"Well there isn't really much to tell you about Lavender"answered Jayden.

Alexis stood up slowly. "3 of you can leave now"answered Alexis.

Emily stood up. "Why! We just got here"answered Emily.

Alexis glares at the samurai rangers. "All I ask was information about my birth mother. Red samurai ranger can't even give me information on her"yelled Alexis angrily.

Lukas comes racing outside.

Lee was just coming home from the grocery store, overheard the yelling outside. "Is something wrong?"asked Lee.

"Alexis, you didn't let me finished"answered Jayden.

Alexis sits down on Lukas lap.

Lee was standing over his siblings for support.

"Lavender and I met when she was 15 years old, we haven't seen her since"answered Antonio.

"All we know that Lavender was abused as a child, Mentor Ji gave her a place to stay at the samurai headquarters"answered Jayden.

5 days later

Cory, Lee and Lukas were talking in a private office in their home.

"Worried about Alexis she didn't take the news about her birth mother"answered Lukas drinking orange juice.

"Cory how were Tristan and Lexa?"asked Lee

"Good, only problem Lexa is starting to remember her life before we gave them a home"answered Cory.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lexa waters was Remembering certain things in the past, before coming to live with her adopted family members.

She need answers-decided to visit the samurai headquarters in Paramora City.

Mia was trying to decided what to make for breakfast.

Jayden was taking a shower.

Antonio gotten back from fishing at the pier.

Kevin was doing his normal routines.

Mike and Emily were practicing their movements outside.

Mentor Ji was in the garden weeding.

"Lexa, what brings you here by yourself?"answered Emily.

Lexa stood her grounds. "I needed answers to my past,came to see Mike Waters"answered Lexa.

25 minutes later

Everyone was outside enjoying the fresh air.

"Lexa do Liam, Lucas and Lee know you are here?"asked Mentor Ji.

"They know am starting to remember certain things in my past life, no don't know I'm here"answered Lexa drinking some water.

"Lexa why did you come here"answered Kevin.

"Needed answers about my biological parents"answered Lexa Waters.

Mike and Emily shared a strange look.

"Emily and Mike we shall leave the 3 of you alone for a bit"answered Antonio.

Mia goes back inside the house.

Kevin goes to do something with Mia.

Jayden and Antonio decided to visit Alexis.


End file.
